


Parents Approval

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Requested review by the parents of Danny.Taking place that evening and the next morning, a little one from Mickey's POV because I don't write that enough.





	Parents Approval

  Mickey spat out the toothpaste and returned to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of his husband already buried under the covers. The man shifted where he was lying, looking up and smiling at the ex-con. His eyes were soft and told Mickey just how much the younger man loved him. Tonight had highlighted it, how they had sat beside a younger parallel of themselves.

  The brunette slipped under the covers and automatically rolled into the warmth of his husband’s arms. He smiled at the other man again as Ian pecked his lips gently, the two of them just spending a moment in silence.

  Mickey knew that both of them were thinking about their son and his boyfriend. They had met Alice before but she and Alex had only been dating for a few months, the difference in the lengths of the relationships was clear however. Ronan and this Danny had seemed in sync and the way that they looked at each other conveyed those kinds of silent conversations the likes of which he and Ian had.

  More than that, was the way that Danny had kept up with his jibes. The boy had spunk and wit, Mickey liked that. He liked that he was obviously good for his son.

  He and Ian had this amazing relationship but the first few years were shit. There had been Mickey and Ian stirring things up, both of them having acknowledged the flaws years later. There had been Mickey so deep in the closet it was untrue and Ian not excepting or understanding the fact that Terry could quite possibly put a bullet between Mickey’s eyes if he found out.

  Because of that, he had always just hoped that their kids would have what he and Ian had without the whole shitty beginning. They were so different from their parents and had worked hard to give the three, now five, a better beginning.

  Now meeting Danny, Mickey was over the moon. The pair had had a good beginning and had stuck by each other for three years now, solidly and full of love. Ian had told him about the conversation he had had with Ronan before Ava and Zoey had been born, about how Danny existed but how his husband thought Ronan was super insecure.

  That had worried Mickey at first, just like it had worried Ian. Now though, having seen the two of them together, Mickey knew he didn’t have to worry about Danny not caring for their son. They had spent the entire evening just wrapped around each other while they watched the movie, just and Ian and himself had done.

  “Did you see Danny with the girls?” Ian asked after a moment, breaking Mickey from his thoughts.

  “No, what happened?” Mickey asked in return, tilting his head up so that he was looking at his husband.

  “He was just so sweet with them, cooing at them and holding them close. The entire time Ronan was just watching him with this sappy smile that reminded me of you when you think I’m not looking,” Ian grinned, that cheeky glint that always infected Mickey present in green eyes.

  “Oh yeah Mr romance himself, well the kid wants babies of his own and who knows, he and this Danny may be it. I’ve seen young love blossom before,” Mickey returned.

  “Nah, young love never works, I should know,” Ian chortled.

  “Ah right, I see what you’re doing there tough guy,” Mickey grinned, flipping up so he was lying on top of Ian.

  The ex-con proceeded to viciously and mercilessly tickled the taller man beneath him. Ian wriggled and squealed, beneath him, the sounds muffled by the fist he was biting on, ever conscious of the sleeping children.

  Eventually, Ian bucked him off, turning them so that he was spooning Mickey, pinning his arms to the side and burying his nose into the base of the brunette’s neck. There was a moment where the two of them just lay there banting and giggling slightly before Ian snuggled in even closer.

  “Let’s try and grab some sleep while the babies aren’t crying,” he muttered into the skin at the base of Mickey’s skull, the brunette nodding slightly and humming in response.

***

  The next morning, Mickey woke and stretched out, yawning and turning to find his husband still asleep behind him. Gently, Mickey lifted Ian’s arm from around his waist and sat up, looking back and tucking a loose strand of hair behind the redhead’s ear. Still the man slept on and Mickey couldn’t blame him, the girls had been keeping them up at all hours lately and the pair of them were like zombies.

  In this moment, Mickey would prefer to be still curled up warm and comfortable under the covers with his redhead but he was conscious of the fact that the new twins would be waking soon anyway. And so, Mickey as the truly good husband that he is, decided to get up and give Ian some extra sleep.

  Pretty much silently, Mickey got himself dressed and ready for the day, placing one last kiss on Ian’s temple before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Bear greeted him from where he was lying on the floor outside of their room, tail wagging and head lifting. He did have a bed that used to be in the kitchen but had been moved up here after he refused to sleep anywhere but here, now he slept on the floor beside the bed.

  Mickey petted the dog and made his way towards the nursery, first though, he passed the boys’ room. It was then that he remembered the night before and knew that not only were the eldest twins sleeping beyond the door but Ronan’s boyfriend was too.

  Quietly opening the door, Mickey peeked inside the room to try and catch sight of the couple. He tried to reason with himself that he was making sure they weren’t fucking but a) that was highly fucking hypocritical and b) he just wanted to see the pair of them together happy.

  He wasn’t disappointed, there in the dim light of the room he could see the two curled up in each other. Danny was spooning Ronan from behind, his face pressed into the long red hair, the teens’ hands tangled together on top of the covers. Mickey smiled softly before closing the door again, ready to move on to the girls.

  Oh boy was Mickey vouching for these two.


End file.
